


the biggest rule-breaker

by guardyanangel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: AU, F/M, gender neutral Five, so 'they' etc. pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and Five has rules they stick to in order to keep themselves alive. [No spoilers. AU where Sam and Five become travelling partners.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the biggest rule-breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Zombies challenge, and inspired by this http://oi59.tinypic.com/1pc9p0.jpg and this http://oi57.tinypic.com/f399ua.jpg.
> 
> This is an AU where instead of ending up at Abel during the zombie apocalypse, Five and Sam meet on the road and decide to travel together a while.

_Rule Number 1 for Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse_ : Keep moving.

That one's easy enough to follow. The groaning of the undead is a surprising motivator in keeping one going despite fatigue and injury, and even though Five experiences plenty of both, they keep going. It's keep going or go grey, after all, and the latter is definitely not the more preferable option. This rule, of course, led quickly to Rule Number 2.

 _Rule Number 2_ : Travel alone. 

They weren't much of a people person, after all, so a travelling partner hadn't been a concern they expected to have. It just seemed more sensible to go on their own. It was easier to find shelter, easier to find enough food, easier to keep quiet. To keep going, which, of course, led back to rule number one.

Rules, however, are made to be broken, and when they'd created this mental rule book of theirs, Five hadn't been considering one important detail: The existence of Sam Yao.

\--

Before the outbreak, Sam was a fourth year engineering student. After the outbreak, he was an expert axe wielder with a knack for making any situation less difficult to deal with by cracking a joke. Even Five, who had been cynical before the outbreak and was even worse now, had found themselves laughing after only a brief while in the young man’s company.

Which led to the breaking of Rule Number 2. It wasn't every day you found someone able to make you laugh in the middle of the apocalypse, after all, and those sort of people were often worth breaking at least one rule for.

Of course, once one rule is broken, a host of them often follows. Soon, they were picking up a few supplies that were more for pleasure than utility ( _Rule Number 10._ ) They had a stint for a week where they travelled with a pair named Jack and Eugene _(Rule 4, and Rule 2 again.)_ _  
_

And Five, though they fought so hard against it, broke one of their biggest rules of all and started falling in love with Sam _(Rule 3.)_

Still, even after all this time, Five was still a naturally more reserved person. It wasn’t until, after months of travelling and the breaking of even more rules that anything finally came of their feelings.

The rules in question? Entering someone’s (formerly) private home _(13,)_ and staying in one place for more than a night  _(12.)_

They’d had to stop because the fog was so thick they could barely see each other, let alone any zoms that may have been shambling their way. It was a pure stroke of luck that the house was anywhere near where they were, and even more of one that only a couple of zoms were near it to dispatch. It was only meant to be a couple hours stay, but soon enough it became clear through the fog that it was getting dark out. Not a time for traveling _(15.)_  More importantly, they were both exhausted, and Five’s ankle had been throbbing since they stepped on it wrong two days past. So, the two of them decided to wait out the night.

And then, when Five woke up for their turn to watch and it was clear their ankle was swollen, they’d had to admit to Sam that, since the place was safe, it was probably best they stay another day more.

In between catching up on much needed sleep, they got to talking. Sam finally talked about what had happened to his parents, and of his fear for his sister, and Five had finally opened up a little bit more about their own past. They could feel the shift in the air growing between the two of them as they opened up, and Five knew it was only a matter of time before the feelings they’d been harboring for so long finally slipped out.

But Sam beat them to the punch, pressing a careful kiss against their lips during a lull in conversation. He’d pulled back after but a moment, stammering out an apology, but Five had just smiled and grabbed hold of his shirt to pull him in again.

They had to talk more after that, of course. Suddenly, there was so much more to say.

And when Five woke up at dawn and found Sam looking down at them with a smile, his hand tight in theirs, Five squeezed his hand and smiled back.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“D’you think we could figure out a way to stay here for a while?”

His grin is bright even in the dim morning light, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Good.”

And then they were kissing again, and for the first time in a while Five wasn’t worried about zoms or the next meal or all the rules they’d created for themselves to survive.

Love was the strongest force of all in all the old stories, after all, and they figured that if it was strong enough to be the best rule-breaker, it was strong enough to see them and the person they loved survive the end of the world. 


End file.
